Happy New Year
by Squirrel18
Summary: Silvester steht vor der Tür und plötzlich taucht Jess wieder in Stars Hollow auf. Rory ist verwirrt und fragt sich, ob er wegen ihr wieder zurückgekommen ist.


Langsam fuhr der Bus an der Haltestelle ein. Endlich angekommen. Eine große Menschenmenge stürmte aus dem Bus. Darunter auch ein junger Mann. Langsam stieg er aus und sah sich um. So lange ist es her, seit er das letzte mal hier war. Er konnte es nicht glauben, er war wieder in Stars Hollow.

Jetzt stand er da, inmitten vieler fröhlicher Menschen die sich alle auf den großen Tag vorbereiteten. Heute war es so weit ... Silvester! Heute würde das alte Jahr enden und ein neues beginnen. Noch nie hatte er etwas für diese Feste übrig. Doch mal wieder blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Schritt für Schritt schlenderte er die Straße entlang. Es sah alles noch genauso aus wie damals. Nichts hatte sich verändert. „Typisch!", dachte er sich. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, warf seine Tasche auf den Gehweg und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Nun stand er da, lässig an einen der vielen Bäume gelehnt. Noch immer trug er seine alte schwarze Lederjacke, darunter ein weißes Shirt und eine verwaschene alte Jeans.

„Mom? Wie viel willst Du noch besorgen?", fragte Rory ihre Mutter genervt.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Straßen entlang. Lorelai hatte noch viel zu besorgen. Es gab noch so viele Dinge, die sie einkaufen musste.

„Sookie kocht doch für uns!"

„Und was ist mit Luftschlangen, Papphüten und dem ganzen Zeug?", fragte Lorelai bestimmend. Immerhin musste das auch alles noch besorgt werden. Eine Silvesterparty ohne Luftschlangen? Das konnte nicht sein.

Noch immer stand er da. Angelehnt an den einen Baum und beobachtete die vielen Menschen wie sie wild durch die Gegend rannten und versuchten, noch alles rechtzeitig besorgen zu können. Nur er stand da, genervt und gelangweilt von alledem, was diese Menschen so sehr liebten.

Nachdem er zu Ende geraucht hatte warf er seine Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Danach hing er seine Tasche wieder über seine Schulter und beschloss zu seinem Onkel zu gehen: Luke Danes.

Auf dem Weg dort hin sah er zwei Frauen die Straße entlang gehen. Die eine schien etwas älter als die andere zu sein. Beide hatten dunkles langes Haar. Er ging ein paar Schritte näher ran. Da erkannte er sie: es war Rory. Rory Gilmore. Seine erste große Liebe. Das Mädchen, dass er vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatte ohne ihr Lebe wohl zu sagen.

Glücklich gingen die beiden in den Supermarkt. Sie schienen sehr fröhlich zu sein. Es schien ihr wirklich gut zu gehen. Womöglich hatte sie sogar schon einen neuen Freund. Womöglich war sie schon vollkommen über ihn hinweg. Doch was wenn nicht? Sollte er sie ansprechen? Sollte er wirklich zu ihr gehen? Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie auf seine Rückkehr reagieren würde.

„Ding Dong!"

Die Tür zum Supermarkt öffnete sich.

„Oh man, was ist denn hier los?", fragte Lorelai entsetzt. Noch nie hatte sie so viele Menschen auf einmal in Taylors Laden gesehen. Die beiden waren total verblüfft.

„Müssen wir uns jetzt auch da anstellen?", fragte Rory genervt.

„Natürlich!", unterbrach sie eine dunkle Stimme. Es war Taylor. Seinen Kopf weit nach oben gehalten und die Brust weit herausgestreckt stand er vor ihnen. Wieder trug er seine hässliche grün gestreifte Strickjacke.

„Schaut es euch genau an! Das ist das Geheimnis eines großen Erfolges!", lachte er.

„Was? Silvester?", fragte Lorelai. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

„Ach Lorelai ... [krchz krchz kling dong!" Plötzlich wurde Taylor unterbrochen. Taylor schreckte zusammen.

„Oh nein! Schon wieder diese Kinder!", schimpfte er und lief nach hinten.

Lorelai und Rory amüsierten sich darüber, wie sehr sich Taylor aufregte. Über jede Kleinigkeit konnte er sich aufregen. Immer machte er aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten.

„Armer Taylor!", sagte Rory.

Lorelai grinste.

„Los, gehen wir. Ich glaube ich hab im Hotel noch ein paar Luftschlangen und Luftballons!"

Nun machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Onkel Luke. Immerhin hatte er ihn das letzte Mal auch aufgenommen.

Lorelai und Rory verließen den Supermarkt. Draußen schauten sie sich noch einmal um und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hotel. Doch da stand er nun. Er stand einfach vor ihr. Ohne Ankündigung, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er stand einfach da und sah sie an. So hatte er sich die Begegnung mit Rory, seiner Ex-Freundin und immer noch großen Liebe, nicht vorgestellt.

„Jess?", rief Rory laut.

„Aber was ... wa .. as machst Du denn hier? Wo warst Du ..?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Also ich ... ich war ..!", stotterte Jess. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, wie sie reagieren würde. Er atmete tief ein, wollte gerade mit ihr reden als ihn der Mut verließ. Er sah sie noch einmal an und rannte weg. Er lief einfach weg, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ohne Rory eine Erklärung abzuliefern. Er ließ sie einfach stehen. Genau wie er es damals getan hatte, als er Stars Hollow verließ.

„Das war ...!", stotterte Rory.

„Jess! .. Es war Jess!", beendete Lorelai ihren Satz.

Was hatte er nur getan. Schon wieder war er einfach abgehauen. Weggelaufen, wie ein Feigling. Er lief immer weiter, bis er zu Lukes Café gelangt war. Er öffnete die Tür und ging hinein.

Luke stand hinter der Theke. Wie immer trug er eines seiner Flanellhemden und das falsch herum aufgesetzte Cappi. Er schien sehr im Stress zu sein.

Jess stand einfach da. Wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Bis Luke schließlich aufblickte.

„Jess?", fragte er erstaunt. Schnell legte er das Handtuch zur Seite und ging zu ihm.

„Jess? Was ist los!", fragte er besorgt.

„Nichts! Gar nichts! ... Liz hat mich rausgeworfen! Mal wieder!", erklärte er ihm.

„Liz? Und .. und was hast Du jetzt vor?", fragte Luke neugierig.

„Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte hier bleiben ..?", sagte Jess mit leiser Stimme.

Luke atmete tief ein. Er hatte so schon genug zu tun und jetzt auch noch Jess? Das konnte nicht Liz' Ernst sein. Schnell griff er zum Telefon. Mit einer Handbewegung machte er Jess deutlich, er solle sich hinsetzen und warten.

„Liz? Liz? Weißt Du wer gerade vor mir steht?", fragte Luke sauer.

„Jess? Ist Jess bei Dir?", fragte Liz besorgt.

„Ja, ist er!"

„Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich hatte schon Angst, ihm wäre etwas passiert!"

„Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein! Du hast ihn schon wieder rausgeworfen?"

„Also .. ich habe vielleicht etwas über reagiert. Aber er hat mich mal wieder total auf die Palme gebracht."

„Und ..?", fragte Luke genervt.

„Meinst Du er könnte wieder eine Zeit lang bei Dir bleiben?"

„Waaas? Liz? ...", schrie Luke

„Luke? Bitte .. Du bist doch mein großer Bruder.", bat ihn Liz.

Luke atmete tief durch. Er war zwar nicht begeistert davon, stimmte jedoch zu.

„Danke Luke, Du bist der Beste!"

„Ja ja!"

„Du Luke ich muss auflegen, TJ ruf! Wir sehen uns!", verabschiedete sich Liz und legte sofort auf.

„Typisch!", murmelte Luke vor sich hin. Er legte sein Telefon zur Seite und sah zu Jess rüber.

„Du kannst hier bleiben!"

„Danke Luke!", sagte Jess und wollte gerade seine Sachen hinauf bringen, als er von Luke aufgehalten wurde.

„Was ist mit Rory!", fragte er besorgt.

„Nichts, was soll mit ihr sein?", fragte er genervt. Noch nie mochte er es, mit seinem Onkel über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Luke schnappte ihn am Arm. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du ihr noch einmal so weh tust!", machte ihm Luke deutlich. Jess sah ihn an, riss sich los und brachte seine Sachen nach oben.

Luke stand nun da und schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich würde nicht wieder alles von vorne anfangen.

„Schatz? Gehen wir ins Hotel?", fragte Lorelai besorgt. Sanft strich sie ihr über den Rücken.

„Geh Du alleine. Ich geh schon nach Hause und bereite schon mal alles für die Party vor!", erklärte ihr Rory.

„Gut Schatz. Bis gleich!", sagte Lorelai und ging in Richtung Hotel. Rory verharrte noch einen Moment und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.

Dort angekommen, bereitete sie alles wichtige vor. Rory deckte den Tisch, verteilte ein paar Luftschlangen, die sie noch in ihrem Schrank gefunden hatte und räumte ein wenig auf. Plötzlich stürmte Lorelai ins Haus.

„Schaatz? Die Party kann beginnen!", brüllte sie durchs Haus.

„Hast Du noch was gefunden?", fragte Rory neugierig.

„Klar alles was das Herz begehrt. Luftschlangen, Ballons, Luftschlangenspray und viel viel Konfetti!", lachte Lorelai und sprühte Rory etwas von dem Luftschlangenspray ins Haar.

„Moom! Lass das!", schimpfte sie.

Lorelai konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Kurze Zeit später traf auch Sookie bei ihnen ein. Vollgepackt mit Tüten und Kisten brachte sie das Essen vorbei. Sie hatten wirklich an alles gedacht. Selbst für die Kinder hatte sie ein eigenes Buffet vorbereitet.

Heute schloss Luke das Cafè ein paar Stunden früher. Als alle Leute den Laden verlassen hatten, ging er nach oben um nach Jess zu schauen.

„Jess?", fragte er.

„Ich bin hier!", rief eine Stimme aus dem Badezimmer.

Nun stand er vor ihm, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet.

„Wir gehen heute Abend zu Lorelai. Sie veranstalten eine große Silvesterparty!", erklärte ihm Luke.

Jess stockte der Atem. Zu Lorelai? Rory würde doch auch da sein!

„Ich komm nicht mit!", widersprach er.

„Du kommst mit!", befahl ihm Luke. Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Er ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich vor ihn: „Jetzt wo Du wieder hier bist, hast Du dich wohl oder übel an Regeln zu halten. Und irgendwann musst Du dich sowieso bei ihr entschuldigen. Du gehst mit .. das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Jess atmete tief durch. Er wusste das Luke Recht hatte, doch fehlte ihm der Mut.

Endlich war alles vorbereitet. Schon ein paar Gäste waren eingetroffen. Die Party konnte also beginnen. Rory und Lorelai amüsierten sich prächtig. Auch Sookie und Jackson freuten sich, endlich mal wieder aus dem Haus zu kommen.

„Ding Dong!"

Es klingelte.

„Mom ich mach auf!" , rief Rory aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging zur Tür.

Plötzlich stockte ihr Atem. Es war Luke, doch er war nicht alleine. Jess war bei ihm.

„Hi!", brachte sie lediglich heraus.

„Hallo!", gab ihr Jess zurück.

„Hallo Rory. Wo ist Lorelai!", fragte Luke.

„Sie ist in der Küche!"

Luke und Jess betraten die Wohnung. Nach und nach trafen immer mehr Gäste bei ihnen ein. Die Zeit verging. Nicht mehr lange bis Mitternacht. Die Menschen wurden lauter. Alle waren glücklich. Nur Rory stand draußen alleine in der Kälte. Tausende Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Ob er wegen ihr zurückgekommen war? Warum ist er zurückgekommen? Plötzlich schlug die Tür zu. Es war Jess. Er ging nach draußen und stellte sich neben Rory. Minuten lang war totenstille. Niemand vermochte irgendetwas zu sagen. Bis es plötzlich aus ihr herausschoss.

„Warum Jess? Warum bist Du hier? Wa .. arum .. Was machst Du hier?" , brustete sie los.

„Rory .. ich ...! Also ... es tut mir Leid!", gab er ihr zurück.

Rory drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Es tut Dir Leid? Ist das Dein Ernst? Es tut Dir Leid? Fällt Dir nichts besseres ein?", schrie Rory. Sie war ganz außer sich. Sie war zu tiefst verletzt. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Sie hatte ihn wirklich geliebt und tat es wahrscheinlich immer noch.

„Rory! .. es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll oder was ich tun soll!", antwortete er ihr.

Rory war sauer und enttäuscht zugleich. Sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, Jess je wieder zu sehen.

Plötzlich kamen alle aus dem Haus gestürmt. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und die Uhr würde 12 schlagen. Mitternacht! Alle standen draußen, sangen Lieder und freuten sich. Bis endlich die Uhr 12 schlug. Das neue Jahr begann. Alle umarmten sich. Jess ging einen Schritt näher zu Rory. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herunter. Jess legte seinen Arm um sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Rory. Ich .. ich werde es Dir beweisen!" Rory sah ihn an und lächelte. Vielleicht würde das neue Jahr mehr schöne Dinge bringen, als sie erwartete hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte. Und Jess ... er liebte Rory noch genauso sehr wie damals.


End file.
